piraterpfandomcom-20200214-history
Day tree new rp
What's that you hear? nothing like a much shorter recap to recap things from the rp instead of reading through logs? well lucky you whomever is reading bc im bored. (Preface: Pretty much just a recap of the bits that i was there for today bc im too lazy to do the full recap of every single thing that happened.) ~Toy . ~RP Recap Operation Ghost Stories P.1~ . Everyone was shopping in the markets, just after Liv found all the kids except Claire in trouble for throwing animal droppings at houses of douches, and they got mad at them. . Meanwhile Sam, Katie, and Claire were all shopping. Claire wandered off and Sam went after her, Katie stayed in the shop trying on clothes. Sam finds Liv as it starts raining Liv lends him an umbrella and they both have a grand time chatting about current affairs. then Sam asks if she had seen claire and she noted that she found Claire in an alleyway because as she put it she was chasing a man who stole someones purse and she totally wouldve kicked his butt if Liv didnt stop her. . So then Lena showed up with all the kids and talked to them all Liv left to continue with her top secret ops. So then everyone went back to Lena's as the rain got harder and eventually it turned into a storm and Lena made everyone hot chocolate. Whilst everyone was chilling out Sam and Katie were cuddling and Dee, Claire, and Ado were all gossipping about a guy called dylan who Dee is in a relationship with and will soon be married to according to Claire. (definitely.) . ~Meanwhile~Ado notices that Alix isn't there and snuck out wearing her cloak to go and investigate the ASYLUM! she arrives there during the dark of night whilst the raging boner I mean storm (TOY! ) commenced outside. She entered being a bit weary and scared of being in this "haunted asylum" as she spoke to herself saying it was all just silly myths and that haunted isnt even in her vocabulary. As she was going through the silent corridors the Girl passed a room seemingly like all the others except she heard a scream coming from inside. On the door it labelled it was "Jeremy Lourne, Patient 69'' she opened the door and was seemingly quite scared enough as it was until a force pushed her out of the room and slammed the door behind her. . Enter Sinclaire. Sin appeared before her in a much scarier larger, ghostier aspect than his normal form to try and scare off unwanted visitors. He tried scaring Alix yelling at her to "GET OUT" and "LEAVE NOW" but she wouldnt budge and instead begun asking questions to Sin about who he was and who Jeremy Lourne is/was. Sin denied ever hearing the name as he noticed the name was on the door easily pointing out he was caught in a lie. He quickly claimed it must have been a huge coincidence but Alix didnt seem swayed. She began asking more insistantly what was going on as screams could be heard from inside the room, Sin noted how the rooms make such strange noises. . Alix introduced herself as Alixandra Magala and after being asked again who she really was she said she was just a girl who grew up too fast for her own good. Sin asked why she was here again and she said to investigate the fact that Jeremy and her auntie Katie shared the same uncommon last name. Eventually Sin got caught in many a lies and finally Troy pushed Toy to the breaking point after Troy repeatedly showed Jeremy visions of all the ways he could kill Alix and how devastated her parents and old friends of jeremy's would be to find Alix dead outside the room of none other than Jeremy Lourne in an insane asylum. . Jeremy shouted to Alix to run which indicated for Sin to ask her to leave less requestingly and more orderingly before finally he decided it best to teleport them both into the main hall where "he couldn't reach her" ("he" being Troy and "her" being Alix) Alix seemed a little confused and Sin came clean (partly) saying his name was Sin (without the "Claire") and that he was Jeremy's guardian and that Jeremy and Katie were siblings but that Jeremy had no relation to anyone else in the crew and only ever met them once or twice. Alix getting tired from the night drawing at her asked Sin to tell her a story about Jeremy or Katie or both of them. So he fittingly told her about the Mage, Qoep and the mage's relationship with Katie and Toy before tirelessly returning Alix to her bed and making her fall asleep with a fresh warm pair of pyjamas and a full stomach. . The end of part one of recap of operation Ghost stories. Category:Latest Roleplay Summaries